


Weapons

by libco



Category: Eureka, Psych
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libco/pseuds/libco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlton Lassiter meets his match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gwynevere1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gwynevere1).



What a woman!  Carlton felt as if he were walking on air.  He didn’t remember feeling this happy since, well actually, ever.  He had never met a woman like her.  So strong, so sexy, and the best damned target shooter he had ever seen.  Ever since she had walked into the station to start the paperwork to extradite their prisoner back to Eureka he had been in a daze.  She filled out a uniform like no woman he had ever seen in his life.  And that voice.  Rich and smoky and just a little bit rough like a fine single malt scotch. It was just his luck that there had been red tape and she had some unexpected free time before she could return home.  They had gone shooting together and he swore the temperature had risen at the range by at least ten degrees.  He smiled when he remembered the envy of the other officers when they realized she was with him. 

“Detective Lassiter.”

He snapped out of it.  Had he been staring?  God he hoped not.  “Call me Carlton or Lassiter, Deputy Lupo. “

She smiled, a slowly building smile that send chills of desire creeping down his spine.  “Lassiter, it looks like I am going to have to spend the night before heading out.  Any recommendations on a cheap place to stay, that’s not too seedy? “

“Deputy-“

“Jo.  Or Lupo.”

“Lupo. There’s no need to do that.  I have a guest bedroom that you can stay in until you leave.  Maybe we can go to dinner too?”  There, he did it.  He felt weak at his unexpected boldness.  But it took bold man to win a woman like this.

Her smile grew until it lit up her face.  Carlton quailed inside.  Had he put himself out too far?  Was she going to laugh at him?

“Lassiter, that sounds like a great idea.  Maybe we can go shooting again?”

* * *

 

Deputy Jo Lupo was still smiling when she dropped off her prisoner at the Sheriff’s Department.  She had been very impressed with Lassiter’s weapons collection, among other things.  She wondered how soon was too soon to invite him to Eureka for a weekend to show him her weapons.  She had no doubt he’d be impressed too. 

 

 


End file.
